


My Darling, Clementine

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ is broken, Angst, Clem dies, Crying, Death, F/M, Her grave, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Louis and Tenn are there for him, One Shot, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Clementine was killed. Marlon pulled the trigger of his gun. Now Louis has sadness. AJ is also very sad. Louis is comforting AJ and being there for him. While trying to hide the sad feeling in his heart, he's hurting in his own way.





	My Darling, Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this. I felt sad writing it. 
> 
> I got this idea from a comment on a Louis x Clementine video.

Clementine had her eyes closed. As Marlon aimed his gun at her.  
  
Louis was starting to walk over, to get in front of her. In between them and Marlon's gun.  
  
But, Marlon notices that, looking at him.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare, Louis!" Marlon yells out.  
  
Louis flinched to that. He gave a sad gaze to Clementine. He didn't want her to get hurt or killed.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" Louis yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Marlon had pulled the trigger. He shot her, the bullet going through her head.  
  
Her blood was dripping as she falls down to the ground.  
  
The others were looking towards Marlon, with looks of shock, worry, fear. Their eyes were wide.  
  
Louis slowly walked over. He looked down, staring at Clementine's now dead body. His eyes widened as there was also sadness in them. His thoughts started to fade. These eyes also faded.  
  
He looked at Marlon now.  
  
"Why did you..?" He tries to stay calm. Although, his voice has broken sadness.  
  
"Louis.. man, you know that I had to do it.." Marlon said  
  
"No, you didn't." Tenn said, with a sad look now.  
  
Louis just stared at Marlon.  
  
Then, he was looking at AJ.  
  
AJ was crying. He still had tears in those dark eyes, as he glared at Marlon. It was a look of pure anger and hatred.  
  
His face softened tho, when Louis walked over to him.  
  
Louis kneeled down and hugs him, he wrapped his arms around AJ. He's comforting him.  
  
AJ cries into Louis' shoulder. He was slightly shaking too.  
  
"Shh, it's okay." Louis said to him.  
  
He held him for awhile.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
_An hour later -_  
  
Louis and AJ had dug a deep hole. It was a grave for Clementine.  
  
Tenn was sitting on the ground by them. He was craving Clementine's name in a flat rock, for her headstone.  
  
They were done digging so, AJ crawled out of there. Louis also did.  
  
They were both standing as they walked over to Tenn.  
  
He looked up at them.  
  
"Thanks.." AJ said, quietly.  
  
"You're welcome." Tenn said back to him. He gave a small sad smile to AJ. His eyes had a look of sympathy.  
  
Tenn was finished as he got up and puts it in front of the hole.  
  
It is a nice gravestone for her.  
  
Louis smiled sadly, at that thought.  
  
Then, him and AJ were walking back inside. Into the room that had the piano.  
  
Louis remembered two days ago when Clementine was smiling with AJ as he played 'Oh my darling' for them.  
  
His smile was fading out with that memory. He was quiet. Everything was silent. Until he looked at the corpse on the couch. He walks over to her.  
  
"Clementine.." Louis said, in a quiet voice, to himself.  
  
AJ didn't say anything, there being slight silence between them. Louis didn't mind that.  
  
Louis picked her up, in his arms, gently. Like he did earlier.  
  
He had laid down a blanket before they started to dig her grave.  
  
He puts her down on it, gently again. He starts rolling the blanket around her. Then, he ties ropes on her neck, stomach, and legs. Over and under so that the blanket would stay on her.  
  
AJ stayed there, just silently watching.  
  
After that, Louis slowly picks her up again. He carried her blanket covered body out.  
  
They walk back to the hole.  
  
Louis put her down, in the grave. In a gentle way.  
  
He grabs a shovel and started putting the dirt back in there. He did this until it was filled.  
  
He puts the shovel away again.  
  
It was sundown, almost dark out.  
  
AJ had got some flowers, putting them on the grave. He sat down, near her grave. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
They had been there, for awhile now. It was night, very dark.  
  
Louis decided it was time to leave. He told AJ. But, AJ wanted to stay. Louis let him. He'd come back later. If AJ was still there, Louis would carry and help him to his bed, stay with him if he has to. He would be there for AJ. He'll do it for Clementine.  
  
Louis started walking away. Halfway he stopped and turned his head around.  
  
He saw Tenn walk over to AJ. Tenn puts more flowers onto Clementine's grave. AJ said something to him, it was probably 'thank you'.  
  
Tenn stayed with AJ.  
  
Louis had a saddened glance at that. He had noticed that AJ was being quiet, he wouldn't talk to anyone else, except for him and Tenn.  
  
He left after that.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Louis was on the roof now. He had sat down there.

  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_

_  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine_

  
He sang, sadly and quietly. Being silent as the cold and dark night. There is slight tears in his eyes.

  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_  
  
_Ruby lips above the water_  
_Blowing bubbles, soft and fine_  
_But, alas, I was no swimmer_

 _  
So I lost my Clementine_  

 

 _Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_  
  
_How I missed her. How I missed her_  
_How I missed my Clementine_  
  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_

_  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine_

  
  
After it was finished, he looked down.  
  
He started to cry, tears falling down. His heart hurt as he felt very sad. He cried silently.  
  
"I'm so sorry..goodbye, Clem..." he said 

 


End file.
